


Pain

by Ikurisan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikurisan/pseuds/Ikurisan
Summary: Everytime i tried… it does not even matter…this a story a heartbroken, a little sad and cruel. I am sorry T^T, it is a old text





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in here, I only need a space to write… even if are some kind of madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Oh… it was that I said when I knew it. Maybe I am wrong, first Adrien and now… Luka.

It hurts a little. Damn! It burn something within me. I cannot believe it! It is a little sad! I thought I have something with him, or at least I felt something like that, I believe him, when he said “you like me” and when he get nervous around me, maybe I mistake signals, but I like him.

Everything beginning when Adrien broke my heart like one year ago, when he told me “I have a girlfriend and I want to make right things with her. Sorry I know what had with you, but I really really like her” well was something like, but he left me, and I cry a lot, I was depress like all summer vacation, Alya was not in Paris. I do not have anyone with me, Tikki tried to understand me and she tried to comfort me, but it does not matter how much tried I could not be okay. I pretend to be okay like few weeks. But it was not working I feel like in the limbo just watching time pass. It was horrible and I was in pitiful state, but when I said “Enough” I give up with Adrien and start again.

I did. I am not sure how, but made it happen. I can not deny see Adrien every day in class, and later with her. It hurt me, but I was a little strong than before, I thought “everything is going to be okay from now on”

I was so foolish. It was weird the first time I notice him. A vibrant blue and warm eyes, a timid salute, he only wave his hand and I froze, I was not sure if it was to me. In other occasion he salute and returned it. Really it was weird I did not know him. One day he was with a friend, and salute again when I was getting in classroom, so I decided to confront him, I got out and directly asked him whats going on, well not with that words but something like that, and he got nervous and a little blush appear in his cheeks, it was cute.

Anytime I saw him, he got nervous and blush, but i do not want to have those memories right now. It burnt me!!! I am going to give you short version. We fall apart later when he said he wants me but our friendship die, he was so cold when I spoke with him, but my feelings only growing for him, I ask him if I could have something with him and he said “I am going to think about it and tell you”, he never said me anything, only that he does not have time for a relationship. In the end I held back my feelings when he left me on the friendzone. I effort to have something with him, but he was so rude and cold. I was heartbroken.

Yesterday I saw him with his friends, he saw me and get nervous, I feel ladybugs in my stomach, I thought I have chance, I was so wrong. So I send him a message inviting him to movies, but his answer was like ice bucket “I am with someone and i want her so much, sorry, I can not do it, it is not correct”. I feel something inside me shatter I… I really think had something with, but was only me

I am not sure if i can fight again, I am so sad and tired. I feel betrayed.

I feel so broken and alone, I do not want to see anyone, everyone is worry, but I can pretend…

I only hope everything is going to be better tomorrow, I really want to.

They said sun always come out 


End file.
